Violent Red
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Collection. AyuHyu. 3. Destination - Here: It wasn't the place or the time. It wasn't the people or things. It was just the beginning or the end. It was another mark, another memory; it was proof. Pre-canon. Shonenai if you squint, platonic if you don't.
1. 01 Mortal through 25 Hard

**Title:** Straight

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** 07 Ghost

**Pairing:** Ayanami and Hyuuga

**Chapter:** One - 01. Mortal through 25. Hard

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Two-shot – Incomplete

**Summary:** Fifty lines for fifty words and two people in one world.

**Theme:** 1 Fandom LJ challenge (Table 1)

**Word Count:** 1,310

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Note:** This will be a two-shot cause I decided to do the first half of them today and the second half tomorrow. (I may or may not make them one chapter later on.)

..:Xx0o0xX:..

01. Mortal

It's a stark reminder when the blade breezes past him, cutting him, that unlike Ayanami, he is human and he can die.

02. Broken

Metal is not unbreakable, and Hyuuga isn't really that surprised that his sword snaps under the pressure of the zaiphon when he spars with his precious Aya-tan for the first time.

03. Vanish

Ayanami's words are scathing – hot and harsh – but Hyuuga's Cheshire grin doesn't even falter as he teases, "Aya-tan's being mean."

04. Rain

Soft to hard to soft – it slides down his skin, dripping from his face, his arms, him, without his acknowledgement – and all he can do is stare into blue eyes behind black lenses because he is too entranced to do much else.

05. Ocean

Neither of them have ever seen so much water – blue, sparkling, reaching as far as they can see, uninterrupted by land of any sort – but Hyuuga already has a plan of how to make the most of it with his Aya-tan.

06. Tense

His back is always so ridged, but Hyuuga knows better than to try to convince his superior to relax, though it doesn't stop him from trying to kiss that strong resolve away.

07. Soon

So close, yet so far, and all Ayanami could do was wonder how long – how soon – it would take for Hyuuga to demolish all of his carefully constructed walls.

08. Why

Everything happens for a reason; he has to believe that when Yukikaze dies for him and all he can think about is that mantra-promise that Hyuuga insists on saying at every turn, "I will always protect you."

09. Winter

It's cold, so cold that it burns as he allows Hyuuga to tackle him to the snow covered ground with kisses and grins on that fateful night in the dead of winter.

10. Fallen

He is Verloren and so there is no further level for him to fall to, but even though he won't admit it – that would be tantamount to admitting a weakness and he is the Chief of Staff and so he can't be weak in any way – he is still falling and he doesn't want to hit the ground because that means Hyuuga didn't catch him.

11. Storm

Hyuuga curled his larger body around his sleeping superior's – who was pretty much in his lap, with the exception of a part of a wayward limb or two – with a soft smile tinged with worry as even now he fights to protect his precious someone from the storm of nightmares and cold that Ayanami is still facing.

12. Door

Ayanami pauses at the door of his room – the first time he's shown any hesitance to walk away from emotion – and glances over his shoulder to see his most trusted subordinate sprawled comfortably in Ayanami's bed, that irritating smile _still_ etched into his countenance, and he can't help the urge that makes him want to return to those strong and willing and safe and caring arms.

13. Flash

He almost blinked as he froze in place, no sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or if he was hearing things, because any evidence to state otherwise was already gone, leaving him with the memory of soft eyes and even softer words.

14. Wait

For once, Ayanami doesn't want to wait and see how it all turns out because there is only one way he wants it to and he is willing to do anything to make sure this ends the way he wants it to – Hyuuga still happily beside him and him with everything he's been searching for a millennia for.

15. Shrine

When he enters his home – a small apartment in one of the many skyscrapers of Houburg Fort – for the first time in a long time, he is only momentarily surprised to see Hyuuga fast asleep, almost fitful with evident worry, in a chair positioned to have a clear view of the entrance, and then Ayanami allows himself a small, contented, appreciative smile as he pads forth to settle in the bigger, younger man's lap because his is the fallen angel returning to his one true follower.

16. Black

Gold on black and both stained with red as Hyuuga flicks his gloved hand to rid it of the excess liquid that has already dried on his face, never once letting his grin fall as he steps to the side to let the Chief of Staff by now that he is content with the knowledge that there can be no further attempts on his superior's life.

17. Lost

He doesn't say anything because he knows it's only going to get him in trouble, but Hyuuga can't help but be amused by the fact that Ayanami – strong, calm, certain – of all people had gotten the two of them lost.

18. Cell

When people thought of the Black Hawks, they thought of its fearless, cruel, inhuman leader – Ayanami the Chief of Staff – and the black haired man who was always grinning and cheerful but no less cruel as he always stood beside Ayanami – Major Hyuuga, Ayanami's right hand, subordinate and protector – and then they quickly thought about something else.

19. Villain

Ayanami knows that in this story between himself and Klein, Teito he is the bad guy, but he is okay with that because has Hyuuga always there – ready to support and car for him – beside him no matter what happened.

20. Road

He settled his feet at the metaphorical staring line as he gazed forward with ambitious violet eyes, not even bothering to glance at the blue ones beside him because Ayanami knows they will always be there – one focused on him and the other on the horizon – and they will always be full of cheer and determination enough to get them both through this bumpy road.

21. Weep

He doesn't cry, not because he can't but because he won't, but that doesn't mean he can't break, especially when all he can do is lean against Hyuuga – completely missing that sad caring smile that will only make everything worse – as he tries to buffer against the pain and ignore the emotion that threatens to drown him as he rejects reality and begins building new walls.

22. Blind

They say love is blind and Hyuuga is almost inclined to believe it because of his precious Aya-tan, but he knows that love isn't blind – not the least – it is just the people it infects that consciously or subconsciously ignore the sins and love doesn't push them to.

23. Pact

It's only natural to believe that Warsfeil are those who have 'made a deal with devil', but Hyuuga is proof that it is not so, because his soul is completely untouched by Ayanami even if his heart is not.

24. Flight

Hyuuga grins and laughs because he is completely enjoying himself – his Aya-tan agreed to for once not work on his day off so that they could spend it together, just the two of them – and he can't help but spur the Hawkzile forward as Ayanami chuckles while pressing his back against Hyuuga's chest in an attempt to stay comfortable and warm in their expedition to nowhere.

25. Hard

Hyuuga's chest is hard and unyielding, Ayanami realizes when the taller man quickly wraps his arms around the violet eyed male's shoulders and brings him forward to trap him in an embrace as he nuzzles his face into silver hair and strangely, Ayanami doesn't even contemplate pushing away his overly affectionate subordinate.


	2. 26 War through 50 Dust

**Title:** Straight

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** 07 Ghost

**Pairing:** Ayanami and Hyuuga

** Chapter:** Two - 26. War through 50. Dust

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Two-shot – Complete

**Summary:** Fifty lines for fifty words and two people in one world.

**Theme:** 1 Fandom LJ challenge (Table 1)

**Word Count:** 1,630

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Note:** the song in 45. Well is 'The Dirt Whispered' and it belongs to Rise Against.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

26. War

There aren't any terms and it's never fair, it's messy and confusing and rare, that's why few mess with it, mess with them, because really, war is like love as Ayanami and Hyuuga figure out, except unlike war, there is a chance for both sides to win.

27. Deed

He narrowed his eyes when he saw that the form was _still _on Hyuuga's desk, untouched, and his patience was already shot to hell anyway, so he snatched the paper and quickly found his anti-paperwork Major and shoved it at him, "For once Hyuuga, sign a damn paper." And then he stocked away, leaving a surprised lover in his wake.

28. Unknown

There were few things that escaped those sharp violet eyes and this wasn't one of them, but he found himself enjoying this one sided game for two as he wondered how long it would take Hyuuga to get that he _knew_ and so the swordsman should just say it.

29. Deep

Ayanami's wound isn't deep – it's so encompassing that it's taken everything – but it will heal and that is the difference between Ayaname and Hyuuga because Hyuuga's isn't visible in any way but it's too deep to ever really heal.

30. Sudden

It's so sudden and out of the blue that it gives Ayanami momentary pause but it doesn't surprise him – even though this is the first time he has verbally heard the words – because he already knows and he wastes no time pivoting on his heel and stealing a kiss, and when he pulls back he smirks because it is Hyuuga who is shocked and for once not sporting his usual grin.

31. Dread

It set in thick and quick and Hyuuga couldn't push it away as he tried to smile, tried to show Ayanami it would be okay – he knew it wasn't the end; no amount of damage could truly kill the Chief of Staff – but the fact of the matter was, no matter how many times he'd said it, Hyuuga had failed to protect his Aya-tan.

32. Burn

Not for the first time Ayanami realizes that he and Hyuuga are opposites and that if he is ice, his most trusted person is fire – definitely fire with those passionate words and those touches that burn his skin even when there are gloves and uniforms in the way.

33. Clock

Tick tock – Hyuuga is almost tempted to count the seconds – tick tock – but he had already been counting the days and weeks, months and even the years – tick tock – and now he is done counting because he has finally said it – tick tock – so the ball is, for once in this ever so twisted game, in Ayanami's court – tick…tock.

34. Words

In the space between the words that don't exist between the lines, Ayanami realizes that he has lost his place – his life, his heart, his soul – somewhere along the way, but one look at Hyuuga's face tells him that the black haired man already knew that and had long ago kept what was lost, just in case.

35. Fast

Placing his knees snuggly against Ayanami's hips, Hyuuga can't help but grin that special grin he has reserved for this one person that he currently has trapped between himself and his bed as he leans down completely unfazed by the wary violet eyes that flash dangerously at him as their owner stays frozen in place, "Aya-tan forgot again, I am faster than he is."

36. Three

"You have until the count of three, Hyuuga, to get to work:" said blue eyed swordsman blinked in surprise as his black glasses slid down the bridge of his nose, "one," he tilted his head, "Aya-tan," he was ignored, "two," so he leaned forward with a candid grin, "you know I don't like paperwor–" he was cut off, "thr–" Hyuuga closed the gap and kissed Ayanami to buy some time.

37. Place

Beginning, end, middle, here, there, everywhere, nowhere – everything had a place and Ayanami was the type of person who liked things in their proper places, so he narrows his deadly eyes when he finds that Hyuuga has rearranged those places in his home – again.

38. Irony

Ayanami was not amused, not in the least, in fact he was down right irritated and the only way to rectify that fact wasn't possible because his subordinate was not as obtuse or submissive as he tended to com off as, especially in situations like these where he'd managed to easily pin Ayanami down and used his advantages to start kissing any skin Hyuuga could reach without losing his leverage.

39. Sky

There didn't seem to be an end to the ground or perhaps there was simply no sky, not in this white place – pure white sky of clouds and untouched snow covering everything on the ground – that didn't have a horizon and that seemed fitting because the two solitary figures dressed in black and stained with red didn't have a goal, just the single policy of sticking together.

40. Closet

Ayanami has never met someone without secrets – someone with nothing to hide, someone without a closet let alone a skeleton in one – not until he is placed with Hyuuga as a roommate for their duration at the academy and he is intrigued to say the least.

41. Real

He'd spent most of his life rejection materialistic things as well as emotions, that's the way he'd been taught after growing up in a dishonored noble family as well as the knowledge that he was Verloren and his only goals were getting Eve and himself – body and soul – back, but now, here, with Hyuuga, he found his resolve faltering and wondering what was wrong with accepting – keeping and contenting – the offer of something real.

42. Fair

Hyuuga blinked and would have laughed too because for the first time proud and confident Ayanami had done something underhanded, but the fact of the matter was that Hyuuga had been the target of it; still he did what came naturally to him in this situation, he did something equally unfair back despite the knowledge that whatever this new game was, he wouldn't win.

43. Knot

His trademark grin was in place when he pulled back from his kiss with his silver haired lover and he was about to step away, but when he mad a move to, he found he couldn't move his foot back any further; confused he blinked and glanced down only to see Ayanami's pale hands tangled in the material of his belt and a thin black string coming from the top of his boot to under Ayanami's foot and then he looked back up into half lidded – languid and determined – violet eyes, "Where do you think you're going?"

44. Law

Hyuuga was more than happy to for once sign a piece of paperwork willingly when he read the heading after having had the piece of parchment shoved at him by his irate lover, because as soon as he does he can legally claim Ayanami as his husband.

45. Well

The words of some song blared on the radio of Hyuuga's car – _the postcard says wish you were here_ – and couldn't help but agree – _but I'd rather I was there_ – because he missed his Aya-tan – _holding_ _onto the simple things_ – and he hopped he was well – _before they disappear_ – because Hyuuga didn't know how much longer he could stay away – _that's what I meant_.

46. Token

The gold coin was flicked in the air and though Hyuuga didn't watch as it flipped continuously further into the blue sky, Ayanami found himself glancing up as eventually the coin seemed to hit an invisible ceiling and start falling and finally land in Hyuuga's waiting hand – tails – and confirmed that Hyuuga had won.

47. Ugly

It could be a very unpleasant thing – it was over glorified as well – but those were opinions and despite what most of the people who knew of them thought, the Black Hawks didn't like war, they didn't hate it either though because it was the inevitable, at least that was what Hyuuga though on the matter when Ayanami asks him question after question out of the blue.

48. Lure

There was something about him, something that made Ayanami want to do more than stay, more than make sure Hyuuga wasn't going anywhere and as curious as Ayanami was about what the something could be, he found that all he cared about was that Hyuuga was as close as he could get and that he didn't dare contemplate going somewhere else.

49. Drink

The red liquid fell from the corner of his lip, leaving a crimson trail in its wake, and Hyuuga couldn't stop himself from leaning over and lapping up the droplet before it fell and then proceeding to like the rest of the bittersweet drink from his superior's countenance even as he was aware of the heated look he was getting from his Aya-tan for his actions.

50. Dust

The wind picked up and any particles that would come loose as it tunneled through, moving black material as it did so, but neither man paid it any mind as they walked side by side through the storm, the world they'd once been part of long gone and nothing more to Hyuuga and Ayanami than dust in the wind.


	3. Desination: Here

**Title:** Here

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** N/A

**Fandom:** 07 Ghost

**Pairing:** Ayanami and Hyuuga

**Other Characters:** N/A

**Theme: **Destination

**Summary:** It wasn't the place or the time. It wasn't the people or things. It was just the beginning or the end. It was another mark, another memory; it was proof.

**Word Count:** 700

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Ficlet: One-shot Collection – Complete

**Genre: **Philosophical, Pre-canon

**Warnings: **Shonenai (if you choose to look at it that way)

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Started:** November 21, 2012

**Completed: **January 9, 2013

**Note:** I love the complex relationship Hyuuga and Ayanami have. They're superior and subordinate, master and faithful servant, former-classmates, and close friends (depending how you choose to perceive their more personal moments). There's a lot to explore and I just wanted to do a glimpse of how they got that way, or what was needed between them for them to be as they are in the canon. Also, I'm noticing that whenever I write these two, I have the natural tendency to use their names rather than he, his, they and them or other descriptions. I hope that doesn't irritate anyone since it's not my traditional habit even if the only characters are both of the same gender.

* * *

They have together for so long, sometimes it is easy to forget they did not always stand united. There was a time when Hyuuga was the annoying black-haired classmate and Ayanami was the curious white-haired loner who was fun to poke and prod. Back then, they had both been young and mere academy students stuck with each other due to some random choice of room arrangements. Out of all the people Hyuuga could have latched onto, he had chosen Ayanami for the simple reason that for the first time he found someone like him. Someone not human. He didn't know then that Ayanami was more than just 'not human'; he was the human embodiment of Verloren. Not that it changed much of anything when he did find out, much to the Chief-to-be's obvious chagrin and secret relief.

They'd gone through their lives in stages, both together and apart. Grown individually but not without the support and assistance of one another.

Hyuuga had always intentionally ignored all the large thick walls his superior surrounded himself with. He did not ignore them only for the amusement, but because somewhere deep inside, he knew if he held on long enough eventually he could create a door for himself and no one else. It took time and effort, not mention pain and frustration, but eventually Ayanami did let all of his barriers absorb his subordinate into the dark depths of thoughts and ambitions. Soon, no one but Hyuuga held the level of trust and loyalty and respect, no one was closer.

But being close to someone like Ayanami came with a price, as Hyuuga found out quickly enough.

Hyuuga had to all but move mountains to earn his partner's respect, with loyalty came the restriction of never feeding Ayanami's paranoia, and the level of trust was given only when complete submission was offered and proven multiple times over. It didn't matter to the swordsman though because, as far as he was concerned, it was more than worth it. Being so close to Ayanami was a relationship unlike any other; as long as he never broke his superior's trust he knew he would never be betrayed and had no care of the future. Ayanami was strong and powerful, he always got what he wanted. And while Hyuuga knew he was not first on that list, Verloren's body and soul were first, he also knew that he was a high priority. Ayanami would always make sure there was space for Hyuuga to stand beside him.

The two of them had faced growing up, coping with their reality, fighting in a war, and still they stood together as an undefeated combination. Time and circumstance hadn't dragged them down, people had not separated them; because the only thing that could break them was Hyuuga. And never in a thousand years would he do something so regrettable.


End file.
